Volviendo a empezar
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Spoiler: ubicado en el final de Sinsajo . Katniss se siente feliz con el regreso de Peeta pero ¿realmente él aún la ama? Ella decide acercarse a él de nuevo, como un nuevo inicio.
1. Mi turno

¡Hola! Jeje, soy nueva por estos rumbos pero espero que no sea la última vez que me vean por aquí :) ya llevó largo tiempo escribiendo en fanfiction pero recién terminé de leer la trilogía de The Hunger Games y no pude aguantarme las ganas de hacer mi contribución (HG fan declarada ya jaja). Espero sus opiniones y seguir viéndonos por acá :D

**Título: **Volviendo a empezar

**By: **Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer: **The hunger games no es ni de chiste mío, si lo fuera estaría lleno de romanticismo PeetaxKatniss jojo

**Dedicado: **A mi adolescente interior obsesionada con Josh Hutcherson jaja

**Advertencia: **Este fic se sitúa prácticamente en el final de Sinsajo el tercer libro, así que si no quieres que te arruine partes de esta maravillosa saga mejor no leas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Capítulo 1: **Mi turno

Despierto un día más siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido: Peeta había regresado, mi madre decidió irse al igual que Gale… pero Peeta había regresado y al despertar este día caí en cuenta que ninguna noticia, ni siquiera la idea de estar en casa ni el suave roce de la cazadora de mi padre había podido sacarme de este letargo. Sin embargo cuando vi a Peeta desde la ventana plantando esas Primrose en lo bajo de la ventana fue como si la cortina de estupor que había estado tirándome a la cama durante tanto tiempo hubiera desaparecido ¿Por qué?

Ya no tenía caso engañarme a mí misma.

Tal vez lo sabía y me negaba a verlo, tal vez me engañaba diciendo que era simplemente porque le debía mi vida y la de familia, pero en aquel momento cuando lograron encontrarlo y él me estranguló pude verlo claramente: no era la traición que dolía, la desconfianza, no. Era la posibilidad de un mundo donde Peeta no me amara, donde la sonrisa de ese chico con olor a pan recién horneado no volviera, no volviera a ser dirigida para mí. No podía seguir engañándome diciéndome que no era amor lo que sentía ¿en qué momento nació? No lo sé. Pudo ser cuando me contó la historia de esa niña de vestido a cuadros que cantaba la canción del valle, cuando me salvó de los tributos profesionales o ese momento en la arena del reloj con el relicario o ese día mirándolo a través del diente de león en la escuela. Donde hubiera sido no tenía importancia, la opresión actual de mi pecho la tenía.

¿Qué opresión? Estaba de vuelta en mi hogar, había decidido y el hombre que amaba estaba a unos pasos de aquí…

Prim, mi hermanita, su ausencia. La vida sin ella iba a ser difícil, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella y antes que las lágrimas comenzarán a brotar recuerdo sus palabras "No te preocupes Katniss, él regresará a ti".

_-Pequeña pilla, hasta ella lo sabía –sonrío._

Sé que Prim hubiera odiado verme aquí llorando por su causa, sé que ella hubiera odiado que sabiendo lo que sentía, viendo que por vez primera comencé a sentir amor por alguien más que ella, decidiera quedarme aquí llorando y siendo un ente inútil.

Pero hay cosas que ni siquiera Prim podría haber respondido.

Las cosas habían cambiado, Peeta me amó pero, con los cambios, la guerra… Él no ha vuelto a mencionar que me quiere desde eso, la única prueba que tengo de que esos sentimientos existen es el aroma de las prematuras Primrose floreciendo debajo de mi ventana.

_-Pero eso pudo haberlo hecho por Prim, todos amaban a Prim…_

Y de nuevo me encuentro sin respuestas…

Pero no, está vez no, esta vez no iba a rendirme tan fácil, al fin era mi turno, el turno de Katniss Everdeen de demostrarle a Peeta Mellark que lo quería.

Así que me visto rápidamente como si fuera de caza y al terminarme de calzar las botas salgo sin saludar a Sae la grasienta que se encuentra haciendo el desayuno y voy directo a la casa de Peeta con el olor a pan recién horneado saliendo de la ventana y tocó unas tres, cuatro o cinco veces qué se yo. Un Peeta alarmado y con restos de harina en el cabello abre la puerta mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo.

-¡Ah! Eres tu Katniss –sonrisa –pasa algo.

Sus dientes blancos, sus ojos azules atravesándome… soy una tonta, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que iba a decirle, solo vine aquí corriendo sin detenerme a pensar en un plan. Idiota.

-Hola –es lo único que alcanzo a balbucear.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta alzando la ceja, no puedo evitar notarlo, sus cejas son rubias como sus pestañas…

-Yo… este… voy a ir de caza hoy…

-Eso es bueno, es bueno que te animes a hacer algo ¿necesitas algo? ¿Pan?

No respondo. Lo siguiente que él pudo ver fue a mí corriendo despavorida hacia la pradera, porque ante la impotencia de argumentos mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse hasta parecer que tenía tomates en la cara.

Un sonrojo delator, eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar por ahora.

Al fin llegó al punto de reunión que tenía con Gale, caigo y siento como dolorosamente el aire entra en mi cuerpo, mi condición se ha perdido después de tanto letargo, debí de haberme visto estúpida haciendo preguntas tontas y corriendo hacia el bosque sin ningún arma obvia para la caza. Me recupero y suspiro, no hay nada que hacer me quedaré mirando el cielo hasta pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa o fingir demencia, que vergonzoso.

Caigo en un sueño profundo, cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, ya es ligeramente de noche: el sol se ha ocultado pero aún hay claridad; me sobresalto al ver un ente que no había contemplado en el paisaje: Peeta durmiendo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, antes de que pudiera levantarme o balbucear incoherencias él se levanta, parece que mi sobresalto fue más ruidoso que lo acostumbrado.

-Al fin despiertas –dice con suficiencia –pensé que mis ruidosos pasos te harían despertar pero nada, parece que haz dormido bien, sin pesadillas.

Sin pesadillas.

Sin pesadillas, tiene razón, por primera vez sin pesadillas desde que regresé, sin ver a Prim quemarse viva, a mi escuadrón quedándose en las catacumbas, sin verlo morir a manos de Snow… sin pesadillas.

-Qué bueno que tus pesadillas hayan cesado –comenta con un incierto dejo de amargura.

Me quedo sin palabras ¿Por qué no puedo hacer bien las cosas? Porque no voy y le digo que se equivoca, que tengo pesadillas cada vez que cierro los ojos y si esta vez no fue así seguramente fue porque estaba cerca…

-Vamos, ya está anocheciendo –me ayuda a levantarme –y estar en este lugar sin armas no es muy prudente.

Él lo notó, notó que todo que pasó. Él lo sabe.

Durante todo el camino me quedo como muda, no sé qué decir, Peeta parece notarlo y llena con su voz todos esos espacios, se lo agradezco y quiero acercarme a él, veo sus manos tambaleando al son de sus pasos, quiero tocarlas pero ¿qué haré si él las aparta? Miedos, muchas ideas escudriñan mi mente hasta que llegamos a la aldea de los vencedores.

-Vamos –dice y antes de que siquiera pueda asimilarlo él toma mi mano y me jala hacia su casa, no es un agarre fuerte pero mi corazón da un vuelco –tengo pastelillos en casa

No pongo objeción y entramos en ella, coloca los pastelillos en el centro y sirve dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente, como aquel que tomamos en el tren que nos llevó al capitolio por primera vez, las burbujas que se forman me ensimisman, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que caigo en cuenta que Peeta ha estado mirándome quien sabe desde cuanto tiempo, me inmuto pero él se queda firme, por un segundo pienso que está en uno de sus episodios hasta que comienza a hablar.

-Katniss sobre esta mañana, no quiero que las cosas sean de esta manera -¿de esta manera? Mi estómago da vueltas, parece como si miles de mariposas dieran vueltas hasta marearse y a su vez marearan todos mis sentidos –no quiero que me mires y sientas miedo al pensar que podría matarte o intentar dañarte sin aviso alguno

_-Te equivocas-_ pienso. Pero las palabras no salen de mis labios, luchan por salir pero apenas y puedo respirar en estos momentos, años cazando enfrentándome a diferentes bestias en el bosque y soy incapaz de decir esas dos palabras.

-Preferiría morir a siquiera imaginar hacerte cualquier daño –su mano se coloca encima de la mía sobre la mesa, es cálida al igual que su casa, cálida como los dientes de león creciendo en la primavera –quiero que podamos convivir como antes, no podemos olvidar el pasado pero quiero que estemos juntos –de nuevo el vuelco en mi estómago y en mi corazón, un coro de sinsajos canta en mi cabeza sin ninguna explicación, miro su mano sobre la mía. No quiero que me suelte nunca, pero lo hace –prometo no presionarte, llevar las cosas a tu modo.

Ante la mudez de mi boca, asiento con la cabeza y hago una leve sonrisa. Esperanza, eso es lo que le sobra a Peeta, fue lo que descubrí con el tiempo, no eran su don en las palabras lo que me hizo apreciarlo, fue que cada acto que hacía por más simple que fuera, parecía darle esperanza a alguien y recuerdo lo que Haymitch me dijo alguna vez "no lo mereces".

_-No lo merezco, pero lo intentaré… -pienso _

Entonces haciendo un esfuerzo comienzo a hablar, menciono algo simpático acerca de Sae la grasienta y mi miedo de comer perro salvaje cada vez que cocina, eso rompe la tensión del ambiente y reímos juntos como hace tanto. Él me comenta sus problemas con el pan, siempre ha sabido hornear pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo todo solo, se le ha caído la harina en el cabello y los pastelillos que comemos casi se queman por descuido, pero pudo acordarse y rescatarlos a tiempo.

Parece como si nada hubiera pasado, como si un mañana nuevo pudiera brillar… De repente después de reír nos quedamos callados, contemplándonos el uno al otro, mi sangre corre a borbotones por mis venas, el silencio es tal que casi puedo oír su correr. De repente mis labios se sienten secos y veo como él relame los suyos ante la misma sensación…

-Ven –se levanta de golpe y levanta los platos –quiero mostrarte algo.

Nunca había entrado a la casa de Peeta, no con su madre ahí pudiendo gritarme cuantas cosas pudiera, porque aunque fuera una vencedora de los juegos del hambre sigo pensando que ella, aún ahora, se comportaría conmigo como aquella mujer que ni siquiera me permitió alimentarme los restos que ella dejaba. Llegamos a uno de los cuartos, cuando lo abrió vi que era así como un estudio y recordé que Peeta pintaba tal y como lo hacía con hermosas formas de glaseado en los pasteles. Vi sus cuadros de nuestros primeros juegos del hambre y me recorrió un escalofrío, su talento hacia las imágenes tan vívidas que era como si la brisa fría recorriéndome fuera tal y como la arena. Peeta notó eso y me llamó para dirigirme a un cuadro colocado sobre una silla cubierta por una manta blanca, pensé que la manta podría ser más útil si las utilizara para tapar los horrendos cuadros de los juegos.

-Qué esperas –me dice con una sonrisa tímida pero de suficiencia –descúbrelo –su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia ante mi cara de sorpresa.

Despacio descubro aquel cuadro con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, la primera vez que Peeta me mostró su obra no era lo que yo esperaba, pero esto, esto no era como la primera vez.

Esta inconcluso, pero en el cuadro claramente podría verse a Prim con Lady, nuestra cabra a su lado. Con sus dos trenzas finalizadas por lazos azules, sonriendo y lady lamiendo su mejilla con su gran lazo rosa…

Es precioso.

-Pensé que te gustaría, aunque aún no está terminado –hace la pausa poniendo su mano sobre uno de mis hombros –tengo un recuerdo donde tú me contabas acerca de esto. ¿Real o no real?

Él recuerda. Él recuerda… es lo único que puedo pensar… Él aún es Peeta, el chico del pan, aquel que me arrulló por tantas noches y cuidó siempre de mí…

-Yo aún tengo pesadillas –digo con cierta convicción –hoy por primera vez en el bosque pude dormir sin que nada me atormentara y seguro fue por tu causa…

-Me das demasiada importancia, yo solo estuve ahí un momento…

-Pero fue suficiente –lo callo –lo suficiente para dejarme descansar.

Un silencio poco apagado se inunda entre nosotros, trago saliva e intento seguir.

-¿Puedo hacer la prueba y dormir contigo hoy…? –parece como si mi corazón se detuviera, mis manos sudan, cada respirar me cuesta como si en vez de aire fueran astillas de cristales… tanto depende de esta respuesta…

-Claro –me responde tímidamente –como en los viejos tiempos.

Una sonrisa involuntaria sale de mi cara y él se sonroja automáticamente y me da la espalda.

-Vamos entonces, ya es tarde y si no te duchas ahora pescarás un resfriado

Voy a mi casa y me ducho y visto para dormir. Cuando salgo él está ahí esperando también ya listo para ir a la cama, noto cierto enrojecer en mis mejillas y puedo ver a pesar de la escasa luz que él está igual. Él se recuesta conmigo dándome su brazo y hombro como almohada, a pesar del shampoo aún puedo sentir el olor ligero de pan y glaseado, me tranquiliza, mi respiración se hace tenue, nada podría salir mal en este momento.

-¿Por qué fuiste a verme en la mañana? –Me cuestiona entre susurros mirándome a los ojos –dijiste que ibas de caza pero no tenías tu arco

-¿Por qué me seguiste? –le replico –parecías muy ocupado para seguir a una persona con achaques mentales momentáneos –sonreímos

-Es solo que sentí miedo de que te sucediera algo, miedo de que… -su susurro se apagó en el aire y miró al techo

-¿Miedo de qué, Peeta? –Pregunté, tocando levemente su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, tan cerca – ¿miedo de qué?

-De que me odiaras

Una brisa fría pasó a través de la ventana y aproveché esto para abrazarme un poco más a él, esto lo perturbó un momento pero luego relajó su cuerpo y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, como si esa cuestión viniera atormentándolo desde tiempo atrás.

-No podría odiarte aunque quisiera –le aclaré y volví a pasar las yemas de mis dedos por sus mejillas causando que él volteará a verme a los ojos de nuevo –te necesito –sus párpados se abrieron ante la respuesta no esperada y yo sonreí de satisfacción por eso, él quitó suavemente los cabellos de mi frente y sonrió también.

-¿Me cuentas de nuevo como conseguiste a la cabra de Prim? –su sonrisa seguía manteniéndose, sus dientes blancos y algo en mí se llenaba de regocijo como no creí que se pudiera de nuevo…

-Un viernes de mayo por la noche, antes del cumpleaños 10 de Prim…

Le cuento esta vez la historia real y asiente de vez en vez con la cabeza, rie en las partes pertinentes y me permito dormir sin pensar en la caída del capitolio ni en mis otras pesadillas.

Esto puede ser real, Peeta puede estar conmigo otra vez y yo puedo estar con él de nuevo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Continuará…**

Espero les haya gustado quería hacer un explaye en la parte de como Peeta y Katniss volvieron a estar juntos, creo que a todos nos dejó con las ganas, esta es mi contribución C: si le dan click al botón me harían muy feliz :P mas motivación para seguir.

Saludos~

L.A.


	2. About Baker

Hola, sé que tardé. Lo siento, tengo esa super mala costumbre ;_; tienen todo el derecho de apedrearme si quieren. Espero que les guste :)

**Título:**Volviendo a empezar

**By:**Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no es ni de chiste mío, si lo fuera estaría lleno de romanticismo PeetaxKatniss jojo

**Dedicado:**A mi adolescente interior obsesionada con Josh Hutcherson y a todas las personas que me hicieron feliz dejándome un review :D

**Advertencia:**Este fic se sitúa prácticamente en el final de Sinsajo el tercer libro, así que si no quieres que te arruine partes de esta maravillosa saga mejor no leas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Capítulo 2:**About Baker

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo en mi cambia cuando estoy cerca de él.

Dormir en el pecho de Peeta siempre fue fácil. Cuando él se acomodó junto a mí, me estremecí, fue como si mi cuerpo tuviera memoria y se acoplara instintivamente al suyo. Quería dormir pero a la vez no quería, sabía que entre ese par de fuertes brazos sería capaz de dormir tranquila pero, realmente deseaba verlo descansar. Escuchar su respiración acompasada arrullarme, sus ojos entornados y sus labios entreabiertos… A pesar de todo lo que había pasado Peeta lucía exactamente igual que antes (bueno lucía cicatrices como todos) y fui hasta ese instante consciente de lo mucho que lo había observado con el pasar del tiempo, lo mucho que él siempre había sido en mi vida.

Su respiración me hacía pensar que se encontraba dormido, así que moviéndome poco a poco logré erguirme para mirar su rostro. Tenía la mala costumbre de fruncir el ceño cuando se confundía, lo cual le había generado una arruga adorable en su frente notable cuando estaba preocupado, su cabello rubio como el sol, como el de Prim…

_-Creo que los rubios son mi debilidad- pensé_

En ese momento sentí el gran deseo de despertarlo, para poder hundirme en sus profundos ojos azules, pero eso sería pedir demasiado, ya bastante atrevimiento era el pedirle que durmiera a mi lado y contemplarlo mientras dormía.

Lancé un largo suspiro a la nada, regresé a mi posición inicial y me acuné entre sus brazos, sonreí ante ello. Era como volver a atrás de algún modo, había perdido todo lo que amaba pero, tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de volver a empezar.

-Estoy tan feliz de estés aquí –susurré. Más atrevimiento que no tenía idea de donde había salido.

Cerré los ojos imaginando un "yo también", que no llegó pero que esperaría con paciencia que un día llegaría. Un día.

**-:-:-**

Cuando desperté después de una noche de inmensa tranquilidad, Peeta no estaba ahí. Eso ocasionó una punzada gigantesca en mi corazón ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Habría tenido un ataque? Quizá y al final, mi cercanía le resultó incomoda…

_-Cállate Katniss –me dije._

Intenté no caer en pánico, respiré hondo múltiples veces hasta que el aire me supo mal. Miré la hora, Sae ya debería haberse ido y me resultó extraño que no me despertara, bajé las escaleras lanzando un gran suspiro. Tendría que hablar con Peeta y pedirle disculpas, decirle que no quise obligarlo o presionarlo con mi compañía ¿Qué haría si no aceptaba? ¿Podría seguir viviendo?

Una nota blanca doblada sobre la mesa me obligó a despabilarme, parpadeé varias veces intentando creer que era real ya que sin quererlo al verla refugié grandes esperanzas y sí, grandes desilusiones: ¿Explicación? ¿Confesión? ¿Despedida? Hasta que el demonio oculto entre mis tripas me obligó a matar la expectativa, tomé la nota y leí lo que había en ella:

_Panadería. –P._

Me quedé ensimismada momentáneamente para luego empezar a reír como tonta, no era que la nota adquiriera sentido y por eso me causaba gracia, era que todos mis sentimientos parecieron acumularse y explotaron de esa manera, o era la felicidad que sentía por no ver una nota excusándose para no verme nunca más.

Busqué algo que comer en el camino y fui hacia la antigua panadería, era increíble como todo había cambiado. Años atrás lo único para lo cual me servía la panadería era para pintar de colores un poco la vida de Prim, quien no paraba de hacer berrinches hasta que íbamos a ver esos magníficos pasteles y tartaletas decoradas de un modo ingenioso, siempre debo decir que me impresionó la habilidad del decorador, pero siempre era tal mi necesidad de huir de aquel lugar que me recordaba una deuda implícita que nunca me pregunté quien lo había hecho.

Peeta. Siempre Peeta, recordaba haberlo observado en algún momento mientras realizaba la labor de camuflaje en nuestros primeros juegos, el grado de concentración, la seriedad, era unos pocos momentos donde parecía que Peeta solo se pertenecía a si mismo y a la obra que creaba. Era lógico que él terminara siendo pintor y recordé el retrato de Prim y sonreí a la nada de una forma tímida.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Peeta me hubiera hablado después del incidente del pan? Es por demás obvio que sé que yo nunca le hubiera hablado, era tan orgullosa. Nunca se me cruzó por la mente que una persona pudiera ayudar a otra sin tener que darle algo a cambio, porque yo nunca lo había hecho, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que el hijo del gentil panadero pudiera ayudarme solo por desearlo, porque quería hacerlo y mucho menos porque me quería.

"Quería" Pasado. Él pensamiento de eso me revolvió el estómago ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido de los sentimientos de Peeta antes de los juegos?

La pregunta quedó al aire porque me encuentro ya frente a la panadería o lo que queda de ella. El sitio realmente fue afectado por la guerra pero aún se mantenía de pie, lo suficiente como para distinguirlo. Al entrar, el gran chirrido de la puerta anunció mi llegada. Vacío. Vacío excepto, por Peeta sentado apoyándose de una de las paredes mirando hacia la pared opuesta, él no volteó su cabeza para verme, quizá sabía que yo era la única que sabía que se encontraba ahí o era tal su tristeza al ver el sitio en donde nació que no le importaba. Me senté junto a él, cerca pero no muy cerca, desdobló las piernas y apoyó su cabeza en la pared oblicuándola, lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Lo miré.

-Ahí estaba el horno –me dijo señalándolo sin mirarme –El pan lo hacíamos allá, había una mesa donde alguno de mis hermanos ponía la mezcla preparada para que alguno le diera forma. Me gustaba preparar la mezcla, me permitía experimentar algunos sabores si podía robarme un poco sin que mi madre me viera. Mi madre era la que solía decorar los pasteles al principio en esa esquina –señaló la esquina contigua a su lado derecho –pero con el tiempo sus muñecas comenzaron a tener cierto reumatismo y se decidió que yo la ayudaría, a ninguno le gustaba pasar tiempo con mamá –tragó saliva tan hondo que el sonido fue perceptible para mí –entonces mis hermanos y yo hicimos un juego, yo perdí…

Su voz se quebró y miraba al suelo buscando la fuerza para seguir hablando, tomé su mano instintivamente y volteó sorprendido, alcancé a asentir con la cabeza y le lancé una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, volvió de nuevo su mirada a la pared.

-Cuando no había pan para decorar entonces me gustaba hornear, mi padre siempre nos enseñó sus trucos para evitar que se quemara, era su primera lección antes de acercarte al horno –sonrió –nunca se me quemó alguno, bueno, hasta ya tú sabes.

Cuando dijo eso mi mente rememoró un poco de aquel día: los gritos de su madre, yo incapaz de sostenerme, el pan quemado cayendo hacia a mí, el golpe en su rostro…

-Yo amaba este lugar –dijo después de una pequeña pausa, su voz se quebró al terminar la oración, mis manos apretaron fuertemente las suyas para intentar transmitirles que estaba a su lado, que lo apoyaba, que podía decir lo que sea –puede sonar mediocre pero nunca sentí disgusto por este destino, yo quería heredar la panadería, quería seguir haciendo pan para todo el distrito, seguir aprendiendo de mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos…

Entonces él soltó mis manos tan enérgicamente y las puso en mis hombros que por un segundo pensé que tenía un ataque, pero al mirarle a los ojos algo se quebró en mi cuando vi su expresión.

-Ellos ya no están Katniss –su rostro era la clara definición del dolor en ese instante, sus ojos eran incapaces de cerrarse por las lágrimas fluyendo y su boca hacia muecas mientras intentaba continuar –ellos ya no están, se han ido…

No tuve que idear nada para consolarlo porque apenas hubo concluido él me abrazó, acomodé su cabeza en mi pecho y lo abracé protectoramente, eso le dio confianza para sacar todo lo que llevaba cargando ya por mucho tiempo. Lloró un largo rato y su llanto me hizo llorar, nunca había visto a Peeta así y nunca se me ocurrió pensar en lo doloroso que podía ser ver a la persona que amas quebrarse. Me sentí culpable, todos esos malos ratos que había hecho pasar a él con mis actitudes, mi desconsideración, siempre pensé que Peeta había llorado en soledad lo de sus padres, todos decían que yo era la fuerte pero realmente el fuerte era él, él era el que podía aguantarlo todo no yo, él también tenía grandes pérdidas. Él era mi levantar de algún modo y yo, era momento de que le devolviera todo eso.

-Ellos están aquí, contigo –comencé a hablar sin saber a dónde iba lo que decía –a donde vayas, cuidándote y sintiendo felicidad porque aún estás aquí. Eres un panadero, un excelente panadero, tu padre está feliz de haberte heredado ese legado, podrás hornear para todos y sonreír amablemente como él lo hacía –podía seguir mi respiración mientras pausaba, Peeta no decía nada, se mantenía en mis brazos pero ya no sollozaba –tu madre, ella te enseñó a decorar pasteles, ella no lo diría pero habrá pensado indudablemente que lo tuyo era un talento, por eso te dejaba decorar a ti, porque era más tu don que el de ella, era una mujer orgullosa, era su forma de admitir que lo hacías mejor que ella –sentí que se abrazó más a mi pecho y pude seguir hablando –tus hermanos también te amaban Peeta, la camarería todo eso, puedo ver todo eso aquí, puedo verlos jugando decir chistes, todo está aquí Peeta –comencé a acariciar lentamente sus mechones rubios –Toda esa vida aún está aquí, ellos te aman y están orgullosos de ti.

-¿De verdad lo crees Katniss?

-Sí, es momento de resurgir ¿no crees? Es momento de volver a vivir por ellos y para nosotros, mientras sigamos con vida no todo está perdido –me sorprendí de mis propias palabras, lo decía la que había estado catatónica hasta su llegada. Pero ya no era momento de eso, debía ser fuerte por Peeta y por mí.

Peeta se acurrucó aún más en mí, la cercanía no era incómoda, un calor protector se colmó en mi pecho y lo entendí: Prim ya no estaba aquí, ella estaba en un lugar mejor pero no significaba que no tenía razón por vivir, la razón estaba aquí en mis brazos, quiero vivir por Peeta, para proteger a Peeta.

Él susurró un leve gracias y cerró los ojos mientras yo aún acariciaba su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó mientras dormía, la tranquilidad y la paz que sentí al verlo me llevó a dormirme también.

Cuando desperté yo tenía la cabeza recostada en uno de los muslos de Peeta, volteé y él estaba mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Katniss –dijo con una voz entre formal y graciosa

-Peeta –le respondí de la misma forma haciendo una ademán elegante espontáneamente

Ante ello ambos echamos a reír a carcajadas como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo. Paramos y él continuaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si el rato trágico de unas horas antes no hubiera ocurrido, no pude evitar preguntarle al respecto.

-¿No te das cuenta Katniss? –volteó a verme abriendo los ojos como si algo lo hubiera sorprendido.

-¿De qué Peeta?

-Estoy recordando.

**-:-:-**

El resto del día Peeta no quiso estar solo, no es que me lo dijera explícitamente pero comentaba planes para el resto de la tarde donde nos involucraba a ambos. Estaba contenta, Peeta realmente estaba feliz y de nueva cuenta me sorprendí de la dureza de su espíritu, capaz de levantarse una vez que ha caído cada vez más fuerte.

Terminamos dando un paseo por el distrito, todos nos saludaban a nuestro paso y nos daban obsequios, parecían contentos de vernos bien o ¿quizá de vernos juntos? Ese pensamiento iluminaba mi rostro y pronto tuvimos que regresar a casa porque teníamos lo suficiente para llenar la despensa de ambos. La idea de que el distrito 12 no me viera como un paria a pesar de haber sido la principal causa de la destrucción de su hogar, me hacía sentir bien, podría contribuir quizá a que algún día ese pensamiento no me atacara como lo hacía.

Llegamos a casa y nos repartimos lo que trajimos, Peeta insistió que me quedara con la mayor parte alegando que se quedaría a desayunar todos los días en mi casa, lo cual me hizo esbozar una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar cuando él me miró. Lo único que alcancé a decir para seguir evitando esa situación era que fuéramos a compartir un poco del botín con Haymitch. Misteriosamente este estaba en su casa despierto, no había comido en varios días y con la resaca no podía más, por lo que Peeta fue por pan a su casa para cenar y Haymitch y yo pudimos pasar nuestro irónico momento de calidad.

-Lo estás haciendo bien preciosa –dijo levantando la botella de licor para hacerme saber que ese trago iba a mi salud. No tenía que explicarme a que se refería, sonreía ¿de dónde salían tantas sonrisas? Ya parecía haber sobrepasado la cuota del día.

Pero las sonrisas del día no acabaron ahí, Peeta regresó con pan y el queso que nos habían dado ese día y cenamos como si fuéramos una pequeña familia. Peeta relataba lo nuevo que habíamos visto del distrito 12 a Haymitch que solo quería saber si había nuevos licores y hasta me causo gracia el comentario de Haymitch sobre la cara de placer que ponía al comer el pan con el queso, a pesar del gran sonrojo que me produjo; Peeta parecía halagado y a la vez no paraba de burlarse. Pensé que podría acostumbrarme a esto, Haymitch siendo como una especie de tío (seguramente si hubiera tenido algún tío cercano, sería así de loco), Peeta y yo como una familia, mi nueva familia. Aun cuando la palabra doliera recordando que mi madre me había abandonado a mi suerte.

Haymitch terminó durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa a la cuarta botella del licor de la noche. Contemplamos a nuestro mentor con cierta ternura, a pesar de todo lo que él era (que no se podía cambiar), aún estaba con nosotros y gracias a él estábamos ahí; claro que todo se acabó hasta que el eructó entre sueños produciéndonos una carcajada que con lo borracho que se encontraba no logró despertarlo. Peeta lo llevó a su cama, para poder dirigirnos ya a casa. Peeta fue conmigo sin que yo se lo pidiera, el regocijo en mí era tal que me parecía imposible que no fuera un sueño ¿Cuándo iba a ser posible que yo tuviera un día tan feliz en el distrito 12? Peeta no regresó por sus ropas para dormir, las había traído consigo al ir a buscar el pan, chico listo.

Él se recostó y yo me acomodé a su lado, nuevamente ese cambio de perspectiva que tenía cuando estaba así tendida a su lado. De algún modo había sido un día perfecto, era increíble que pudiera estar pasando.

-Gracias por lo de hoy –susurró quitando los cabellos de mi rostro sin percatarse de que aún no dormía

**-:-:-**

Al día siguiente me levanté y nuevamente Peeta no estaba a mi lado. Rememoré el delicioso sueño que había tenido: totalmente en blanco, mi humor se sentía rozagante, justo casi como se siente el cuerpo cuando has descansado como se debe, como hace mucho no descansaba.

Bajé para comer algo y Peeta ya había hecho el desayuno, Sae no se encontraba nuevamente, probablemente al ver a Peeta aquí la primera vez pensó que su trabajo de cuidadora ya había terminado. Debía pasar a agradecerle.

Peeta, me sirvió chocolate caliente y pan con un poco de mermelada de fresa. Comí mientras él hablaba, no hablaba de nada determinado, solo observaciones aleatorias. Fue hasta que acabé que él me miró con determinación.

-Katniss

Asentí con la cabeza ¿A qué venía esta nueva actitud?

-Quiero instaurar de nuevo la panadería

-Me parece una excelente idea, lo harás bien –le sonreí con orgullo

-Lo haremos bien

-¿Pedirás ayuda? No conozco a nadie que sepa acerca de pan

-No, tonta –dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –tú y yo, juntos.

La idea hizo que mi corazón saltara como un loco, pero a pesar de lo fantástico que eso se escuchara no podía ser tan fácil.

-Pero yo no sé nada de pan

-Pero aprenderás, yo te enseñaré –afirmó convencido

-Pero, y tus ataques…

No era un tema que quisiera tocar, realmente estaba feliz de que me propusiera ayudarlo pero tenía que ser consciente de la situación. Él no estaba bien en su totalidad y mi presencia acosándolo solo lo perturbaría. Una nube de negatividad infundió mi rostro en esos instantes, puse mis manos sobre mis muslos y miré hacia abajo, no quería verlo cuando me diera la razón porque independientemente de que yo fuera la que se lo recordara, dolía.

Él se acercó a mí y agachándose tomó mis manos entre las suyas, tuve que voltear a verlo porque sentía su mirada sobre mí y no exclamaba nada. No quería porque sentía que podría ponerme a llorar ahí mismo y a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado aún me sentía demasiado orgullosa como para que otros (incluso si ese otro era Peeta) me vieran llorar.

-Katniss –asentí con la cabeza cuando dijo mi nombre –ayer tuve un momento muy difícil y tú estuviste ahí, pero eso no fue lo más importante. Tuve un lapso lleno de recuerdos del pasado y no tuve un ataque, estaba muy cerca de ti y en ningún momento salí de mi mismo. ¿Te das cuenta? No he tenido un ataque en meses, ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo y nunca me había sentido más centrado, yo creo que podría ser él mismo de antes, quiero intentar serlo, yo podría… podríamos recuperar aquello que teníamos

Él trago saliva hondo e intentaba desviar mi mirada, mientras era yo ahora la que lo miraba fijamente. Tenía razón había estado recordando, pero no creía que fuera suficiente.

-Antes de venir aquí me contaron… bueno, también pregunté, bueno aún le pregunto a veces a Haymitch –confesó avergonzado

-¿Por eso regresaste? –mi alma se iba en un hilo por esa respuesta…

-No lo sé –contestó –pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

El silencio entre los dos fue cortado por mi afirmación de ayudar con la reconstrucción de la panadería, no todo era de color de rosa, a pesar del día de ayer Peeta aún no era el Peeta de antes pero, podríamos tener esperanza, eso era más de lo que había tenido antes de que llegara.

**-:-:-:-:-**

**Continuará…**

Como comentarios finales debo decir que lo de los rubios es propio de mí xD me causó gracia y quise incluirlo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus críticas, realmente me ayudan. Muchas gracias :D

Lucrecia Arctica~


End file.
